A Shadow's Cry
by sweet-cheetos
Summary: Kesha, Sarah's daughter is thrust into a series of unexplainable events, what will it lead to? Rated M for Gore and Language.
1. Tearless Grave

_AN: I don't expect anyone to like this story, but I do hope some of you will take the time to look over it. Personally I really enjoy this story, and it's been in my head for a long while now. So please enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, if I did, I wouldn't have to write a fanfic. I'd be making another movie._

**Chapter 1: Tearless Grave**

_"Dear ones in the house of the dead,  
Can you forgive  
An old woman who was your proud  
Daughter, who now too late  
Returns your love?"_

I stood before my mother's tombstone, the pastor's words echoing within my thoughts. The pewter stone seemed so plane, unworthy to title such a beautiful person. I allowed my hand to trace the indented letters of her name, S-A-R-A-H, the name had never felt so numb in my mind before. Silently I placed a rose before the grave and stood for a moment, before turning and approaching the rest of the gathered family and friends.

The sky was grey and heavy, it had been drizzling earlier that morning. A few mourners held their umbrellas at hand for reassurance, while other's were consumed by the overcast emotions that the weather portrayed so inappropriately. The cemetery was located in a clearing of a wood, in the town my mother had been born in; yet nothing seemed to stir, not a leaf upon a tree, or a bird upon the wing. Only the sorrowed spirits and line of vehicles made any motion. The church rested silently upon a hill, a white and cheery mirage, over-loomed with despair. The group was slowly dispersing, for the eulogy had long ago ended, and yet they stayed with the knowledge that Sarah would not be returning with them.

"Kesha, we should go." My friend Beena stated softly.

I stared at the torn ground for a moment, relentlessly battling against the welling tears. The words upon her grave were so cold, so little to describe her. I broke my concentration from the hollowed ground and nodded solemnly. Beena placed a hand upon my shoulder and I followed her back to the car.

"Wait, Kesha, hold on a minute." A masculine voice called out through the still air, causing me to flinch.

I stopped but did not turn or reply, I knew who it was, and I had no desire to converse with him at the time being.

"I need you to stop by my office later, there's a few things we need to go through and take care of." The Attorney, Jack informed. "Just your mother's will and a few papers to sign. Won't take too long I promise."

I sighed deeply and stated, "alright, what time?"

"We could go right now…I mean if it's convenient for you…" He started.

"Look, Kesha won't be in tonight, she needs some rest and a little time to herself." Beena snapped at him.

Jack stopped for a moment and fiddled with his sleeves, "very well, but at least by tomorrow."

"We can stay in the town and be there by noon." I stated quietly.

Satisfied the Attorney turned back toward the church, but stopped. He sighed deeply and lowered his head for a moment. "I'm sorry for your loss."

With that he walked back to the church, probably to meet with the other family members. I didn't watch him go, but his words stayed with me long after Beena and I had reached the town Motel. She got us a room and then ushered me into the building, fretting about me needing rest. I didn't really listen and headed strait for the shower, one of the only places I could sit and think without having to look at something or someone that distracted me.

The cold water was soothing as I allowed it to soak me down. I leaned against the shower wall and began to cry. According to the doctors, she had died in her sleep…but when I saw the body during the ceremony, I couldn't help but think against it. She was so healthy and young, only in her late thirties without a single health condition. It seemed only yesterday I was still living with her, watching her get up, cook, go to work, go to the gym, shop, clean. It just didn't seem right that she would die so soundly when there wasn't a thing wrong with her.

A knock on the bathroom door shook me from my thoughts. Beena's voice was not understandable, but I could tell by the tone that she was concerned. I quickly washed up to allow the swelling in my eyes to go down a little. Regretfully I exited the shower and got dressed, the fabric seeming to weigh me down even more. I brushed my hair out quickly and exited to see Beena had gone, with a note lying upon my pillowcase.

"Went shopping for some food and survival products, be back soon.  
Love, Beena."

I threw the note aside and fell onto the bed, seemingly unable to move. The tense muscles in my body released the tension for the first time in a long time, and I was allowed to relax. Soon a great heaviness weighed me down to the bed and I could feel my nerves grow numb. I fell deeply into dreamless slumber, and slept contently.

_AN: Well that's the end of Chap 1. Please tell me what you thought about it by reviewing. I found it to be extremely sad, but a perfect introductory to the story. Though I'm slightly disappointed with myself for posting it with so little detail and work put into the scenery and emotion. Oh, well, next one will be better. What'll happen next? Guess you should stay tuned and find out._


	2. Cold Paper

_AN: Okay, I lied, this chap. Isn't that important. Yet again….well you'll see._

_Disclosure: I do not own Labyrinth, and yet it's stolen my heart. Should I sue?_

**Chapter 2: Cold Paper  
**

_"The paper burns, but the words fly away"_

The government building rose menacingly over the little town, holding it in it's immense shadow. It seemed to swallow the entire block, though it was only a few stories high, and about a quarter of a block wide. The car came to a rest near the front door, not many other vehicles were parked so close, making me instantly regret going there. The realization had come far too late, and I was barely on time for the will hearing.

The glass doors slide open smoothly, in a suggestively welcoming way, but it filled my veins with cold metal, sending chills down my spine. Even the warm reception room, decorated with fine paintings and hanging plants, chilled me deeply. There was an aura about the place that sent nauseating waves pounding into me, and it was if I were picking up a weak metallic stench that made me wish to wretch. Either way, I would not allow my weaknesses to overcome me, and keep me from receiving the last thing my mother ever wanted me to have. I knew it was more then money or a final piece of wisdom.

"May I help you ladies?" a peppy clerk asked.

"We're here for Ms. Williams's will hearing." Beena informed.

"Right down the hallway, third door on your left, they've been expecting you." She replied bouncily.

"Thanks." I managed to sound convincing enough to earn a flashing smile. I wished suddenly to lock the clerk in a room some where, to ease the suffering she unknowingly caused.

The hallway was lit with buzzing, blinking, bright florescent bulbs. I was forced to squint in order to see properly, and even then the light retracted off of the metal door handles and other such items. The uneasiness in my stomach grew as we approached the door to the hearing. It didn't seem to be my nerves anymore; more like something had tore open my gut in Biology class. The metallic aura grew in strength as well, sending hott waves rolling into my body, and I was soaking it up like a poison.

We came to a halt at the door and I stayed Beena's hand for a moment before inquiring hesitantly:

"Does it feel…strange in here to you?"

"I'll admit it's a bit tacky, but other then that it's fine." She replied, voice jesting, but eyes soft and concerned. "You're just nervous, this has all happened so quickly after all…"

The door opened, startling us both. Jack stood before us; black hair gelled down, beady eyes enhanced behind sharp glasses, pointed features rigid with impatience. I nearly started laughing at the sight of him, when ever I'd seen him before he looked quite unprofessional, but now this getup and attitude made the building even more queer to contemplate.

"You're late." He stated shortly.

We watched him without replying. Giving him an excuse would only carry the conversation further, and we we'd already kept the others there long enough. Eventually he turned his blaming, cold orbs back to the room and we followed suit behind him.

The room was small and the air was stiff. There was a window open in the back, with little effect. A large table and about 16 chairs were crowded in the center. A water and coffee machine were crammed into a corner beside a white board. Near the door stood a shapely tarp, suggesting something large and bulky lay beneath it. The same blinking lights flashed annoyingly, contrasting the calm and silent atmosphere.

About five of the chairs were taken. My father was there, as well as my uncle, among them sat two of my mother's close friends, and Jack. My father rose instantly, rushing over to embrace me in a protective hug. I held on tightly and watched as my uncle approached.

"I've been worried about you." He stated.

"We all have been." My father added.

I hugged my uncle and watched as Beena shifted her feet uncomfortably. I smirked slightly at the sight of her and decided to make her a little more comfortable.

"Beena, this is my father Jason." I gestured and he smiled. "My uncle Toby, Ellen, and Courtney."

Most of them smiled or shook hands with Beena, and I was pleased that they excepted her. My uncle led her and me to a couple of empty seats and sat down as well. We waited patiently as Jack flipped through some papers and repeatedly fixed his glasses. My eyes kept wandering around the room, the aura had grown stronger, and the urge to leave burdened me.

"Alright then, shall we begin?" Jack asked the wall. He lifted the papers and fixed his glasses. "I Sarah Williams do thank my family and friends for coming, and wish I myself were there with you. Memory will not make up for my departure, but do not grieve. To my loving husband, I leave my house and all belongings within. To my brother I leave $10,000 and my strongest love. To Ellen I leave my car, I know how dearly you loved it when we were children. To Courtney I leave $5,000, you were always my dearest friend. Lastly, to my daughter, I leave the rest of my life's savings, my journal, and my mirror; along with one last piece of advice.

""The journey we begin as we answer the call is long, and filled with all that we have been and all that we will become.""

The silence that followed the will was nearly unbearable, and I dazed out, even after Jack had begun to read off a few closures. It was strange that mother would leave me her journal, when she'd kept it so secretly guarded all my life. And a mirror…why would she leave me a mirror? I shook it off as a family heirloom and concentrated on signing a few papers.

Soon the room emptied and only Jack, Beena, and I remained. We waited patiently for Jack to look over a few more items and watched as he poured himself some coffee. He approached the table and sighed deeply, handing me a thick volume with a red, leather cover.

"This is her journal, her mirror is by the door under the tarp." He stated solemnly. "We'll mail you updates on the money, but it hasn't been calculated yet."

"That's fine." I stated in a whisper, eyes falling upon the book before me, then the mirror in the corner. The horrid feeling flooded me as my eyes gazed upon it, and I leaned heavily upon the chair I was sitting on, afraid I'd faint. Beena instantly noticed the change in my appearance and ushered me a glass of water. She then turned to Jack and inquired:

"Well we'd better get going then, we've got a long drive…can you give us a hand with the mirror?"

_AN: short, I know, I know, it's a bad habit. But until you can tell me what you think about it, I don't have much motive to write longer chapters. :Winks: I hope you liked it, more goodies to come. Review and stay tuned, the next chapter is VERY interesting, I promise._


End file.
